


Lies and Chaos[Loki]

by PhaedraOakenshield



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraOakenshield/pseuds/PhaedraOakenshield
Summary: It's been months since the incident. Month's since she's been back at work. Lydia Coulson works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and has been requested by Director Fury to come back to work, to assist Astrophysicist Erik Selvig in researching the Tesseract. Late one night while they are running test, the cube starts to operate on it's own and opens a doorway into their world and brings back someone who is from a whole other realm. From there all hell breaks loose and Lydia finds herself face to face with the god of Mischief who promises her nothing but lies and chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep._ Lydia's eyes bolted awake at the horrid sound, breathing heavily. She instantly rubbed her face, feeling the sweat dripping down her forehead. It happened again. She ended up dreaming of that place again. The place she was taken to and tortured for weeks to the point that Lydia thought she was never going to make it out alive.

Lydia had only just started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. two months before she was taken. Her head laid on her pillow as she stared at the ceiling and those terrifying weeks replayed in her mind. 

**My captors wanted information on missions S.H.I.E.L.D. handled, weapons and any other information they could get out of me. I never budged. They locked me in a filthy cage with no light and starved me for a week, thinking that would change my mind. The second week I was tied to a chair with a pipe leaking water on my head, making me sick and weak to even attempt to fight my way out. And then from there it just got worse. They found numerous different sized blades to cut into my skin, making me bleed out slowly and well the rest of it is to gruesome to tell.**

Lydia snapped out of her nightmare when she heard her alarm clock still making that god awful beeping noise and slammed her hand down on the button for it to stop. It was 5:30 am. Lydia sat up and exhaled a breath to relax and reminded herself that she wasn't there still. That she was safe. The girl tossed the blanket off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor until the terrifying images were no long in her head and finally she lifted herself off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

She turned the shower on and took off her black tank top and pajama shorts and climbed into the shower, wondering when the day would come when she would feel normal again. 

Thirty minutes went by and she was finally out. Putting on her robe, she grimaced at the sight of her scars that covered her body. Their was a lot she didn't tell to her dad or the others for that matter about what happened to her during the time she was held hostage. Lydia then wrapped her wet black hair in a towel and left the bathroom, to her room. 

She went over to her dresser to find something to wear when her phone started ringing on her bed. "Who would be phoning me, this early?" Lydia mumbled to herself and walked over to the side of the bed and glanced at the caller I.D. before picking up the phone. She couldn't say she was surprised to see the name that filled the screen and pressed the button to answer it and held the phone up to her ear. 

"Hello, Director Fury." Lydia answered.

"Hello, Lydia. It's been a long time." Fury stated. 

"Yes, it has." She agreed, trying to act normal, which was pointless. Director Fury is a good friend of her dad's and has known her, her entire life. 

"How are you?" He asked next. 

"I'm good. I'm really good." The girl replied, nodding her head at the same time, like she was actually trying to convince herself too of this.

"Are you?" 

It was silent on both ends for a long time. She closed her eyes, and sighed under her breath. The truth was, she wasn't really sure if she was. She would be lying if she didn't say what happened to her month's ago had left her feeling on edge. It's been eight months since the incident and she barely felt brave enough to leave out the front door most days. But maybe going back to work was the best thing for her. " I'm okay, each day goes by a little easier then the last." She told him truthfully, trying to sound calm. "Why are you calling, Fury?" Lydia knew the real reason he called wasn't because he was concerned with how she was holding up after everything. She was positive her worried dad has been keeping him update on all that. 

"We need you to come back to work, Lydia. We need you to assist Astrophysicist, Erik Selvig. Only if your ready." Fury pressed, and waited for her to give an answer. 

Lydia only thought about it for less then a second. "I'm ready. When do you want me to start?" 

"Right away. Your dad will be there within the hour to bring you here. I will brief you on everything when you get here." Fury explained to her.

The both of them hung up and she dropped the phone back on her bed and went back over to the dresser to find something to wear. Once she was dressed she went back into the bathroom and grabbed her makeup to put on so she wouldn't look like she had been living like a zombie the entire time. It took about ten minutes and she was done. She looked at her reflection. You could no longer see her scars but it didn't matter how much she covered them up with makeup or her long sleeve sweaters, she would have them for the rest of her life.

The young girl sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for a text from her dad to inform her, he was here, but she hadn't received anything. She got up from the bed and started pacing. Something she often did whenever she started to get antsy. Her phone was sitting on the bed and it made a ringing sound that caused her to jump in her spot.  _I hadn't even made out of my door and I was already losing it._ She cursed at herself. Lydia rolled her eyes at herself and checked her phone. It was her dad, informing her, he was here at the apartment. She grabbed her bag and few other things she would need, and put her sunglasses on and left out the door and locked it. She made haste down the stairs and left out the main door and saw her dad waiting by the black Suburban. 

"Hi dad." Lydia greeted as she walked up to him and they hugged. 

"Are you sure your ready to come back?" He asked immediately. Her dad was always such a worrier. " It's okay if your not. Fury will understand. What you went through is a--,"

She put up her hand for him to stop. Lydia knew what he was doing. He was hoping to convince her that  she should take more time. She didn't need more time. What happened to her would never truly leave her and she couldn't stop living her life because of it. " Dad, I'm sure. I need to go back to work. I have to work. I can't keep hiding in my apartment thinking every time I step out my door, I'm gonna get taken off the street or something." She pressed in slight annoyance and quickly gave a small smile that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Okay." He said calmly. The two of them  got into the SUV and headed for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to headquarters was quiet. Lydia was too overwhelmed with her own thoughts to have any sort of conversation with her father. She wondered what Fury had gotten his hands on now, that he would ask for her to return to work promptly. Coulson would ever so often glance to side at his daughter about to say something but didn't know which question to ask first, making the long drive even more awkward then it already was. The vehicle came to a stop in front of a building. Dozens of Shield Agents, were coming in and out of the place. 

Lydia unbuckled her seat belt and opened the SUV door. Closing the door behind her she stopped at the front of the vehicle, staring at the building as flashbacks invaded her mind. This was where it all happened. Where she was taken from and kept for several weeks. She would never forget what the man had done to her and her hand instantly went to her throat. Lydia could still remember like it was yesterday how rough his hands felt when they clamped around her neck. 

"...Lydia?...Lydia!" 

The dark haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her dad who was watching her with worried eyes. " Lydia, are you sure your ready to come back. If you need to talk to someone about what happened-," Coulson suggested only to stop mid-sentence. 

"Dad. I'm fine - really." Lydia insisted, quickly putting on a smile and started climbing the stairs before her dad could say anything more. Coulson let a small sigh escape his lips. He knew his daughter wasn't telling him something and he was a hundred percent sure it had to do with what had happened to her when she was taken. 

Once inside the building, Lydia made her way down the hall seeing familiar faces passing her along the way, but that wasn't all she noticed. Her fellow coworkers were looking at her with a mix of feeling sorry, guilt, pity among other things. Lydia immediately put her head down and walked faster down the hall. This was the last thing she wanted to happen when she came back to work. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her for what she went through. 

"Ah, Lydia. Welcome back its so good to see you again." Director Fury said as he came into view from across the hall. 

"Uncle Nick!" Lydia greeted back as the two of them hugged. Once they pulled away from each other, Fury decided this wasn't the time for pleasantries. There was a lot of work that needed to be done. Fury led Lydia the way to the lab where she would begin assisting Erik Selvig.

The Director then handed her a file, containing everything they had on an object called the Tesseract. Lydia allowed her mind to absorb the information she read from the file. Certain words catching her attention like  _ **HYDRA**_ ,  **Energy source**  and  **Specialized weapons.** _What was Fury planning on using the Tesseract for?_ Lydia wondered.

The young woman closed the file and smiled when she heard the sound of two familiar voices. "Clint! Nat!" Lydia called out. The two agents turned around to see Lydia walking up to them them. Clint and Natasha were like the big brother and sister she never had. Lydia hugged the other woman, Nat couldn't stay very long as she had her own mission to prepare for and Barton was being assigned to assist the situation with the Tesseract. Lydia hugged Barton next who instantly teased her, wondering if she had any boyfriends he should know about. Encase they needed a good talking to. 

Sadly, Lydia hadn't had a boyfriend since everything happened months ago. It was actually the reason why she broke up with her boyfriend, Paul. It wasn't him. It was her. What she went through, changed her in so many ways. She just needed time. Time to find herself again...

It's been almost a year and Lydia still didn't know. About 4 months ago she was walking down Broadway street, when she saw Paul, she was about to approach him, only he wasn't alone. He was with another woman, holding hands and kissed her on the lips. Lydia couldn't deny that it hurt when she saw him with her, but she could hardly blame him. She was the one who pushed him away first. It just hurt her even more that he didn't try harder, he basically agreed to give her space and moved on completely with someone else. 

Lydia was so deep in thought about that day, that she didn't snap out of it until she heard Director Fury's voice. 

"Well Lydia, shall we carry on? You will have plenty of time to catch up with everyone." Fury insisted. The young woman nodded and the three of them continued down the hall that eventually led to some stairs and they made their way down them. 

"Doctor Selvig," Fury called as they came into the lab. Their was all types of expensive equipment setup everywhere. Lydia looked around to see at-least a dozen or so other lab assistants working and then she saw it. The glowing blue cube known as the Tesseract. An older man approached the three of them. " Erik Selvig, meet Lydia Coulson," The Director introduced. 

Erik and Lydia shook hands. " So this is the new assistant." Erik implied. " I assume you have been briefed on everything we know so far about the Tesseract?" 

Lydia nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"Good, because we have a lot of work ahead of us." The doctor stated. 

"Then I guess we better get started." Lydia declared grabbing her lab coat and followed behind Erik Selvig to do what she did best.


End file.
